


Stranded

by TheAnthropologist



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Post TLJ, Will update as story moves forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthropologist/pseuds/TheAnthropologist
Summary: Escaping Crait, and from under the shadow of the First Order, The Resistance is led to the safety on the planet of Naboo, the final resting place of Leia's mother, Padme. Believed to be a safe place, it takes no time for the First Order to get through and threaten the space over the planet.Commander Poe Dameron leads what's left of the Resistances' best pilots to fight off the threat, and while defending the survival of the galaxy, is prepared to make the greatest sacrifice.





	Stranded

  
( **LOCATION** : Naboo, Naboo System, O-17, Chrommell Sector.)  
  
(34 ABY)

 

 

 

            Escaping the devastation of the attack on D’Qar base, and the narrow escape on Crait, the Resistance now rested on the planet of Naboo. For the time being, General Organa believed her people—those who had survived—to be safe. That was, until the First Order would come crashing through the defenses set in place, a net of ships surrounding the space, a surprising effort in place despite the answerless calls the General had previously received.

What little remained of the Resistance was placed in the care amongst the city, the sitting monarch Queen Sosha Soruna—a long-time friend of General Organas’ since the war—welcomed her old friend with open arms.

“My heart aches for what you have been through,” Queen Soruna spoke as she held both of Leia’s hands within her own, a forlorn expression on her painted face. “The wickedness of the First Order knows no more bounds than that of the Empire, Maker protect us.”

“They are merely a shadow, your highness, but they will never reach the power they desire.” Leia spoke in such a reassuring tone, a smile still on her lips despite everything she had been through in the past few days.

“A shadow can overtake the world the further the sun sets.” The Queen looked into her friends’ eyes with a grave expression held deep within her own, something unspoken passed between the two, a moment of understanding. Long had Naboo been virtually untouched during both wars, mostly feeling the brunt of the damage economically, confined to their own space much of the time. But the Monarch and her people knew of the darkness that loomed once more with the First Order growing so fast.

“They are stubborn, determined to a fault. But they’re running out of steam just as they think we are.” Leia’s tone took a more confident arch, a ghost of a smirk quirking the corner of her mouth as she stood back, glancing at the ship and those disembarking the old vessel. “We aren’t done yet.”

“Not nearly, I would say.” They both watched as even though they were almost entirely snuffed out, the remaining survivors of the Resistance laughed and spoke with great positivity to those around them. “Nothing could burn out such a flame.”

“Indeed.”

Leia’s attention drew to Poe, as he walked off and made a beeline to the General, standing at attention

“Everyone is present and accounted for, and we’re almost done unloading the ship.” Though as he noticed the Queen standing at attention as well, he quickly bowed his head in a curt manner of acknowledgement “I think we left them in worse shape than they’d left us.”

“You have good spirit, Poe.” Leia then brought her hand to his shoulder, more-less pulling him around to face the Monarch better “Your highness, this is my Commander, Poe Dameron.”

 Sorunas’ eye looked from Leia to Poe, a moment passed before her eyes widened, realization flickering in her old mind “ _Dameron_. You’re Shara Bey’s son.”

Of course, Poe was a bit shocked himself, glancing back at his General then back to the Queen. She knew his mother? Well, of course she had to have. Shara flew everywhere and accompanied Leia many placed before she and Kes left—so it should come to no surprise.   
But his shock was still evident as Leia snapped him out of it with her chuckle.

“Oh—Uh, Y-Yes. That’s my Mom. She flew with Leia—You…knew her?” He was interested to know, this was perhaps something he hadn’t heard from his parents amidst their various stories of their military days. Stories that drove him to enlist himself.

“I knew her well. We only flew together the one time, but it was enough.” The old Monarchs’ eyes glossed over in memory “She was a brilliant pilot, the best I’d ever had to pleasure to witness in action. And her resolve was outstanding, a resolute pilot to the very end.”

It made that familiar ache in his heart well up again, but Poe gave an honest smile, bowing his head towards the Queen once more, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I’m glad you knew her, even for a little bit.”

“She spoke of you fondly, I remember,” The Queen went on “You and your father. But I got to meet Dameron, as well. You look like a carbon copy.”

Poe’s ears heated up with a blush, reaching at the back of his neck to scratch awkwardly as Leia laughed a bit more, gently patting his shoulder to reassure.

“Thank you, your high—”

Suddenly within the hanger, the alarms blared louder than any Poe had heard before. Covering his ears for a moment, his immediate reaction was to look to his General, who was looking around at the mass of pilots suddenly running to ships and guards running to the Queens’ side.

“What’s happening?!”

  
“Those beasts—the First Order, they’re attacking our navel net!” One of the pilots called out as she stood beside the highness, bowing only for a second before addressing those higher ranked “The ships can only hold for a short time, majesty—we had planned to reinforce the net but the Order was faster than we had anticipated in recovering.”

“They’d have to be dragging themselves through space like some dying mutt.” Poe scoffed with a scowl on his features, looking to General Organa for guidance as the elderly woman looked deep in thought.

“General?”

Her eyes snapped to Poes’ own, and with a silent nod, he turned and ran towards the outside of the hanger.

“Leia, you shouldn’t send your own, you’re all in need of rest—” Soruna was barely able to get a word out before Leia stopped her, giving her an understanding yet firm expression. One only a General could give.

“He’s the best pilot I know, he won’t fail. Besides,” She turned and glanced with a fond expression, a slight shake of her head “It’s not like I could stop him from going anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, just to see how the reaction is, then the following chapters will be longer, I promise. 
> 
> And don't worry, we'll be getting to the meat of this fic in the next chapter.


End file.
